guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive10
and now, I'm going to bed. Peace. Don't spam the new page too much. ): 04:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :SPAM! Lord Belar 04:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Go lavish attention on other young women while feasting and drinking. 04:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::kleine spam-- 04:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Good night, sweet princess. ♥Misfate♥ 04:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll stomp you into a fine paste. 04:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, toothpaste is too expensive --Gimmethegepgun 05:21, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I hate you Grr.... =| >:-( (Bunch of angry emoticons) — Warw/Wick 09:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :/ -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 10:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Just a note, using to linebreak is much better then using . All those opening Div tags and no closing tags completely breaks the page (as you probably noticed). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm gonna assume that wasn't directed to me, Geo, since I use nearly exclusively. 19:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::yeah, im just used to using div on my user page. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ............................................________ ....................................,.-‘”...................``~., .............................,.-”...................................“-., .........................,/...............................................”:, .....................,?......................................................\, .................../...........................................................,} ................./......................................................,:`^`..} .............../...................................................,:”........./ ..............?.....__.........................................:`.........../ ............./__.(.....“~-,_..............................,:`........../ .........../(_....”~,_........“~,_....................,:`........_/ ..........{.._$;_......”=,_.......“-,_.......,.-~-,},.~”;/....} ...........((.....*~_.......”=-._......“;,,./`..../”............../ ...,,,___.\`~,......“~.,....................`.....}............../ ............(....`=-,,.......`........................(......;_,,-” ............/.`~,......`-...............................\....../\ .............\`~.*-,.....................................|,./.....\,__ ,,_..........}.>-._\...................................|..............`=~-, .....`=~-,_\_......`\,.................................\ ...................`=~-,,.\,...............................\ ................................`:,,...........................`\..............__ .....................................`=-,...................,%`>-- `` ........................................_\..........._,-%.......`\ ...................................,<`.._|_,-&``................`\ -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, boy, more ASCII. D: Better'n pokiemanz though... 20:14, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::ASCII is overrated :<.. And why are you ignoring me? It makes me want to QQ.. — Warw/Wick 20:17, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::What's ASCII? reanor 20:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::A'merican '''S'tandard 'C'ode for 'I'nformation 'I'nterchange :::::... which stands for "text." ASCII art is art made of text. --Macros 20:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::looks likea guy doing something with his huge something ,lol Lost-Blue 01:08, 18 April 2008 (UTC) U are so not hot, im gonna win the contest PWNZ --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Somewhat Ironically, I read that as "U are so hot". XD — Warw/Wick 20:30, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :: :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:32, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::If I cared about this contest, I'd give you a smart-ass reply. As it is, I'm going to go back to watching my movie. :] 20:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Movie? — Warw/Wick 20:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::EWWWWW --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:36, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'm sort of multitasking between reading Killer Smile, watching Juno, and talking to Ruricu on vent, lol. 20:42, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::You can read whilst watching a movie? — Warw/Wick 20:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Good Afternoon Mr. president --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Honey, no offense, but get good at photoshop before you try to use it. :] 21:23, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Score: 3, Maui, 1, 0, Phoenix. — Warw/Wick 21:23, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::lol, I have Adobe photoshop but I am horrible at it so I dont use it :P; that is the best I can do lol :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:30, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I am bored. MDBL VTHG KTWE OTA T ODLLQYHE HTRG DI RQKOEL VEXV LEREJVHM. VOELEIDLE, Q NQHH VMKE DBV TJ TYABLUHM HDJW KTLTWLTKO VOTV NQHH WQCE MDB EJDBWO FTVELQTH VD ADHCE QV. VOQA NQHH YE QJVELEAVQJW VD AEE ODN HDJW QV VTGEA MDB VD ADHCE DJE DI VOEAE. TIVEL THH, MDB OTU AD FBRO IBJ QJIBLQTVQJW ECELMDJE EHAE, JDN QV'A FM VBLJ. VD AVTLV MDB DII, Q'HH ECEJ WQCE MDB T RHBE, NOQRO QA FDLE VOTJ MDB UQU. VQFEL AVTLVA JDN. Hint: FTBQ = Maui [[user:Entrea|'''Entrea]] [Talk] 00:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :While I go translate that, enjoy a new userpic. Hey, if the other girls can start drama, I might as well hop on the bandwagon. :| 00:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::NEHH, VOTV'A JD NDLAE VOTJ T YQGQJQ, AD QI IEHQX UEHEVEA QV, OE'HH OTCE VD UEHEVE OTHI VOE KQRVBLEA IDL WQWT'A RDJVEAV. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:41, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::OHJE. 00:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::UDJV WDV QV. VOTV FTUE JD AEJAE. THAD, VTHGQJW VD DJEAEHI QA YDLQJW. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Give me a sec, I'm copying over from the decipher tool into the cipher tool. There has to be a better way to do this. 00:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::where is this decipher tool, Shadowphoenix is interested to learn this strange language --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :lol dude, when you give clues, don't give the vowels. The vowels are the key to figuring everything else out. I'd crack the code, but I'm FAR too lazy. I should come up with some incredibly complex cipher and see if you guys can work it. --Powersurge360 00:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::voej udj'v vthg, mdb jelu. :] 00:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) here is the program, but you have to find the cipher key with cryptanalysis. And I know, Surge. It's an easy one to break. But giving "z" wouldnt help much. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Should've given Lynn or something. --Powersurge360 00:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::QI Q UDJV VTHG, VOEJ VOELE QAJ'V EJDBWO IDL KEDKHE VD ADHCE. DJE AEJVEJRE QA JD WDDU IDL TJTHMZQJW TJMVOQJW. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::SWO, *OHWE, WHA OHNE. USO YSDF. And Lynn isn't my name, Surge, what's the point in that? HOLY EC BATMAN. 00:54, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, but I'm bored, and having it take half an hour to have somebody to talk to isn't very boredom releiving. NOTV'A VOTV ABKKDAEU VD FETJ? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lblfelna lew dyb. U vwr tiy qukk bwcwe fwr rgua ibw. Rgw vkyw diz hynoa icwe rgw klmt sif. ::P.S. Kiij lr tiyr jwtviles = Look at your keyboard Thoughtful 00:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::meto, mdb'le lqwov. q'f htrgqjw voe hevvel tivel d, tju voe dje yeidle v. wlll. 00:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::qi mdb rtj'v uerdue qj voe ejrlm.v ydx, vlm voe uerlm.v dje. q thveljtve yevneej voef idl tuueu ibj. 00:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I just realized how silly that was of me. Entrea, in cipher, I was telling you that if you can't read the cipher, put it in the other decode box. 00:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::EJRLMKVQDJA! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::U owedwe rgua, U sib'r glve ri kiij yo ainw xinokxlrws xisw Thoughtful 01:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::TF, is that your own different cipher? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::LELE, F SVADSRRB NDJA ACFSR-SWO-ECCHCEO ALEY FWAH DRSVE S MEG JEVHWOJ SKH. 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes Thoughtful 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::NLDJW. YDVO DI VOEF. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::BESL, F VSUUEO HWE VHH YSWB VFYEA SWO MDRPEO ETECBVLFWK. OSYYFV. 01:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) @ TF: U QUB, RGIYFGRDYK. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:12, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :@Maui: NDN, Q VOQJG MDB VMKEU QV QJ NLDJW. VOTV'A YTU. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:13, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Entrea, I succeeded in breaking my cipher translation and CBA to fix it. Here's your original paragraph in a new cipher. ::XYNO MLEW ULDG SLP L SYOOAKEG ELJW YF JAUSGO MGCM OGJGTMEX. MSGOGFYOG, A VAEE MXUG YNM LT LKPNOHEX EYTD ULOLDOLUS MSLM VAEE DABG XYN GTYNDS RLMGOALE MY PYEBG AM. MSAP VAEE KG ATMGOGPMATD MY PGG SYV EYTD AM MLWGP XYN MY PYEBG YTG YF MSGPG. LFMGO LEE, XYN SLH PY RNJS FNT ATFNOALMATD GBGOXYTG GEPG, TYV AM'P RX MNOT. MY PMLOM XYN YFF, A'EE GBGT DABG XYN L JENG, VSAJS AP RYOG MSLT XYN HAH. MARGO PMLOMP TYV 01:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::RYPMEX SLBG TGV JAUSGO, MSOGG EGMMGOP OGRLATATD. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::암호 말하는 물고기를 매우 잘 이다 하지 말라 --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::VSAJS EGMMGOP LOG MSGX? 01:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Cipher QB, YQOD OD FURT BEDHWR --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :BHD'CE USO. 01:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Too many ciphers at once. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Tiy qukk bwcwe fywaa nubw! Nylglglglglglglglglgl!!! Thoughtful 01:08, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::@Maui aon'yw bsi? wtf is that lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:09, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::NTBX, YH WBDC NOXQRTD UABQ --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't using your cipher. 01:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: ;-; --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::2 ciphers is too many, three is just ridiculous. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Как о babelfish? то более лучшее? --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Нет, это русский путь просто. Нет удовольствия на все, чтобы выяснить. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC)